Диппер Пайнс/Галерея/Мини-эпизоды
Мини-эпизоды Конфетный монстр Short1 the morpheous chicken strip.jpg Short1 Dipper finger licking good.jpg Short1 What was that?.png Short1 Bill cameo.jpg Short1 thing 76.jpg Short 1 armed and dangerous.png Short1 stuffed animal armor.png Short1 in case I die or whatever.png Short1 cornered the monster.jpg Short1 Dipper vs. the beast.jpg Short1 Dipper vs. the monster.jpg Short1 go for it dipper.png Short1 dipper missed.png Short1 Dipper plushie armor.png Short1 Dipper unprepared.png Short1 creature butt.png Short1 creature on dip's face.png Short1 creature taking dip's candy.png Short1 creature running forward.png short1 Blorch thrown at dipper's head.png Short1 Dipper mocks the monster.jpg Short1 Dipper falls for the TV as well.jpg Short1 monster eats golf stick.jpg Short1 Soos stops by.jpg Short1 it's not Stan Soos.jpg Тату Стэна Short2 Dipper say hi.jpg Short2 Mabel says hi.png Short2 New section.jpg Short2 Dipper and Soos make a plan.jpg Short2 Dipper face.jpg Short2 Dipper on the move.jpg Short2 Dipper's birthmark.jpg Short2 hiding on the roof.png Почтовый ящик Short3 Dipper's investigation.jpg Short3 The Mailbox.jpg Short3 Dipper and Soos in front of the mailbox.jpg Short3 Infinty stamp.jpg Short3 Hello Dipper and Soos.jpg Short3 it knows are names.jpg Short3 end of the world reference.jpg Short3 dipper learns 3012 is the end of the world.png Short3 who wrote journal number 3.jpg Short3 dipper and mabel mail.jpg Short3 Twins run away from the mailbox.jpg Short3 well that's the end of that.jpg Short3 Dipper mad at Mabel.jpg Short3 into my nose.jpg Short3 turn off the camara.jpg Левша Short4 case number 82.jpg Short4 we ends this now.jpg Short4 he bought it.jpg Short4 these shoes.jpg Short4 not a normal way to grab shoes.jpg Short4 Dipper's wallet.jpg Short4 Dipper turns camara fast.jpg Short4 Dipper ends this.jpg Short4 twins see the truth.jpg Short4 twins run away.jpg Зуб Short5 welcome back to Dipper's guide.jpg Short5 case number 42.jpg Short5 Dipper plays tuba.jpg Short5 oddly human tooth.jpg Short5 at the lake.jpg Short5 Giant island head.jpg Short5 skeleton in the island.jpg Short5 lobster.jpg Short5 Dipper is alive.jpg Short5 the twins make it back.jpg Short5 Bear-O's return.jpg Прячущийся Short6 last Dipper intro for the shorts.jpg Short6 ufo keychain.jpg Short6 anomaly number 132.jpg Short6 a proud dipper.jpg Short6 Mabel makes Dipper jump.jpg Short6 Mabel why?.png Short6 mirror suit.jpg Short6 Dipper down.png Short6 Poor Dipper.jpg Short6 twins on the move.jpg Short6 dipper dissappointed .png Short6 monster in the woods.jpg Short6 The Hind Behind close up 1.jpg Short6 The Hide Behind tree.png Short6 The Hide Behind tree 2.png Short6 The Hind Behind close up 2.jpg Советы Мэйбл о свиданиях Short7 swingin bachelors.png Short7 should men always pay for dinner.png Short7_Leave_them_to_take_the_quiz.png Short7 dipper questionable.png Short7 holy soos.png Советы Мэйбл о стикерах Short8_hair_topiary.png Short8 frowny dipper.png Short8 rasta orange.png Short8 looked like a rasta orange.jpg Short8 read a history book.jpg Short8 edit out!.jpg Short8 thats really not good for you.png Short8 listen to dipper.png Советы Мэйбл о моде Short9 cool dipper.png Short9 ooh yeah.png Советы Мэйбл о цветах Short10_green_nauseous_brother.png Short10_dipper_wendy_uh_wait.png Short10 The crew.png Short10 Grenda drinking milk.png Short10 candy's plan.png Short10_about_to_high_five.png Short10 candydip high five.png Short10 Grenda finished milk.png Short10 grenda collapses dipper shocked.png Short10_cooldip.png Short10_reflect_rainbow.png Short10 next week mabels guide to apologizing to your grunkle.png Short10 hes just saying he hates color more than ever.png Short10 CUT.png Советы Мэйбл об искусстве Short11 lady's man.png Short11 THE CATI-CATURE.png Short11 cat-icature.png Short11 look what I drew.png Short11 cati-catuuure.png Ремонт с Сусом: Гольф-мобиль Short12 the show where u forget.png Short12 bandaged hand.png Short12 gold cart ready to go.png Short12 busted for some reason.png Short12 the call of power.png Short12 laser eyes go.png Short12 exploding bat.png Short12 Wendy Reading Indie Fuzz.png Short12 Some things I just can't fix.png Short12 problem with the fuel injector.png Short12 unleash the POWER.png Short12 wooooo.png Short12 behold.png Short12 wendy and dipper impressed.png Short12 hit the nitros boosters.png Short12 10 outta 10.png Short12 thanks guys.png Short12 Stan is clueless.png Альбом памятных событий: Поход в кино Short16 stand-off at the ragtime.png Short16 royal ragtime theatre.png Short16 Pony Heist.png short16 Movies movies movies.png short16 disgruntled pines.png short16 sad pines.png short16 here's the plan.png short16 pink pony.png short16 pop goes the dipper.png short16 that's their girl.png short16 spy kids.png short16 why are they so adorable.png short16 dipper's watch.png Short16 Official Logo.png short16 celebrate.png short16 delighted pines.png short16 mabel digging through pocket.png short16 joke list.png short16 high five.png short16 pines laughing.png Альбом памятных событий: Детский зоопарк short17 space lizard.png short17 never gonna forget petting zoo.png Short17 Petting Zoo.png short17 i'm gonna pet you and you.png short17 u better believe i'm gonna pet you.png short17 unnatural.png short17 more gasps.png short17 stan you softie.png short17 sneak sneak.png short17 Sheeep.png short17 dodge dodge.png short17 brace yourselves!.png short17 goodbye.png short17 time to gtfo.png Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи главных персонажей Категория:Галереи мужчин Категория:Галереи подростков Категория:Галереи персонажей мини-эпизодов Категория:Статьи